To Love a Savage
by hollyybear
Summary: It had been about seven months since the night howler case when the fox and bunny were assigned their first case as partners. What they thought would be a simple quest ended up bringing a certain purple flower back into their lives. And what's worse is when they reveal their feelings for one another, they fear that they won't be able to protect each other. What will happen to them?
1. Changes in Society

**Hello Everybody!**

 **Welcome to my story, _To Love a Savage_! This is my first fanfiction, so it will probably seem a bit sloppy compared to others you've read. But give it time, and I'm sure I'll become more comfortable with it! Thank you for giving me and my story a chance. Without any further ado, I present to you the first chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"A good person can make another person good; it means that goodness will elicit goodness in the society; other persons will also be good." – Bhumibol Adulyadej

* * *

12:00

 _Midnight._

Thousands of years ago, it would be the time when meek prey hid in the depths of the shadows and away from the revealing glow of the moonlight. It would be the time when vicious predators were in search of their next meal, their claws itching to slash at the throat of their victim. Back then, the world was filled with darkness and fear and bloodlust. It was a world where prey were scared of predators; and predators had a savage instinct to hunt and maul.

But now, millennia later, the world has evolved and moved beyond its primitive ways.

There's a city that stands tall and refined with twelve surrounding districts. They call it _Zootopia_. It's said that mammals from all over the world can live in unity and peace—that everyone gets along and anyone can be anything. However, those who travel to the city learn that this is nothing more than a mere lie. They're told that they can't be just anything; they can only be what they are and nothing more.

But an unlikely pair of friends—a fox and a bunny—proved that _yes_ , anyone _can_ be anything.

Friends come in many different shapes, sizes, colors, and even species. We don't necessarily get to choose the people that come into our lives, but we can choose who we let stay and who we let go. And when we do find those who we can trust, we sometimes have to fight for that friendship. Society will always disrupt our lives, whether it be in the form of prejudice, discrimination, racism, etc. That's why we have to fight our way through all the negatives that the world has to throw at us.

* * *

Judy Hopps worked her entire life to rise above what was expected of a female bunny in her society. She witnessed, firsthand, how cruel the world could be toward change. She refused to let that stop her from reaching her ultimate goal and dream. Because for the past fifteen years—since she was nine years old—she'd wanted to become a police officer. Everyone, even her own parents, told her that it was an impossible dream. They told her that she was in over her head and that because she was a _bunny_ , she didn't have what it took to be a cop.

Nick Wilde spent his time being exactly what everybody expected of a fox. He was a con-artist that hustled people out on the streets. He'd been hustling pawpsicles since he was twelve years old—for about twenty years. Everyone who saw him walking the streets would think down on him for one reason or another. Some judged him because he was a predator, but most did so simply because he was a _fox_. Since no one was ever going to see a fox as anything but _shifty_ and _untrustworthy_ , he didn't waste his time trying to be anything else.

After graduating from the police academy as valedictorian of her class, Judy was assigned to Precinct One where she would face more discrimination and cruel opinions on how she wasn't a _real cop_. Because she was a bunny, she was assigned meter-maid duty. And it was just another day of hustling when Nick walked into an elephant ice cream parlor and was refused service. The elephant running the place stated that he didn't want any trouble, plainly accusing Nick of being a troublemaker just because he was a fox.

The fox and bunny never imagined that they would be forced to work together to solve a police case, but little did they know that it would be their partnership that changed Zootopia as a whole. When the two came face to face in such a situation, they had no choice but to set aside their differences. The case was a dangerous one and they both witnessed many near-death experiences during the journey to solve it. After it was all said and done, the two found themselves as the first of their kind to be working together as police officers at the ZPD; and they found themselves as best friends.

So now, seven months after the biggest threat to the city had been resolved, the world had become a slightly better place. Because in a world where a bunny could trust a fox and a fox can befriend a bunny, there was hope to be found in everything society had to offer. And with hope comes change.

But what could it change? The world was still a dark, prejudice place that seemed to judge everything with a deep amount of thought. Unfortunately, the world wasn't going to become a happy, impartiality just because one bunny and one fox found it in themselves to forgive and forget their differences. But change starts with just one person; and that person can be anyone. Together, the fox and bunny might be able to initiate the changes in society.


	2. Into the First Case

**Hello Everybody!**

 **I've already gotten some feedback, good and bad, in such a short amount of time. So, I'd just like to start by saying thank you! Also, I want to shed some light on something: I'm going to include quotes in every chapter I write. With that being said, I want y'all to know that some of them will be relevant to the chapter itself, while others will not be relevant at all. Yep, so here's chapter two** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Believe you can and you're halfway there." – Theodore Roosevelt

* * *

 **Judy POV**

7:30

 _Morning._

We sat together in rollcall as we waited to be assigned our daily duties as partners. Vociferous murmurs could be heard in the crowded room that held over thirty-plus mammals. Nick and I conversed quietly amongst ourselves in the single chair that we shared until a certain buffalo stormed into the room.

"Listen up!" Chief Bogo yelled, causing all the animals in the room to silence themselves. "We have three different cases. Officers McHorn, Trunkaby, Delgato: bank robbery in Sahara Square. Snarlof, Higgins, Wolford: missing mammal in the Rainforest District. The rest of you carry on with your daily assignments."

I jumped down from my seat, Nick right behind me, and proceeded to the door to go about our regular day. Our daily assignments were to patrol the city in the cruiser and make sure all is right in the city. We'd been doing so for a little over a month now. I was just about to walk through the door when I heard my name called, along with Nick's.

"Hopps, Wilde!" Bogo's deep voice halted me in my tracks. I turned around to find him advancing toward us with a red file in his hooves. "I have an assignment for you."

"What is it, sir?" I asked, my ears perked up with curiosity and excitement.

"There have been numerous reports of loud screaming in the middle of the night in a residential home in Tundratown. It hasn't been confirmed, but we think the cries might be coming from a female rabbit. I need you two to investigate the area and find as much evidence as you can. Are you up to it?"

"Yes, sir!" I squealed with enthusiasm.

"Good. Dismissed."

I skipped joyfully into the parking lot to find our black and white police cruiser waiting for us. "I'll drive." I said as I hopped into the driver's seat and waited while Nick clambered into the passenger's side. "Wow! This is so exciting!" I nearly sang as I pressed down on the gas and exited the parking lot.

"Yep," he sighed.

"C'mon, Nick! This our first _real_ case together as partners! Aren't you even a little happy?" I shot him a playful glare and lightly punched his arm.

"Yeah, I am."

I wasn't convinced, but I let it go with a small laugh. "Where are we going?"

"Tundratown," Nick said sarcastically, smirking at me with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm so glad I have my dumb fox to state the obvious," I giggled and returned his smirk.

" _Your_ dumb fox?" he asked, causing my ears to burn hot as they fell to my back.

"Uh… you know what I mean…"

"I'm just messin' with ya, Carrots."

He chuckled lowly to himself, and I laughed nervously as I tried to shake the butterflies from inside my belly. _I can't believe I said that…_ I thought to only myself. "But seriously, Nick, where am I supposed to be driving to?"

"Eight-nine-two-six Avalanche Avenue. The file shows five complaints within the last two months, and it says that the alleged abuse is from her roommate… Uh, it doesn't say what type of animal her roommate is, though."

"All right. Thanks." I gave him a quick smile before refocusing on the road in front of me.

"So…Carrots?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm _your_ dumb fox?" He smiled wide to himself, and I could feel the heat rushing back into my cheeks and ears. "You're _my_ cute bunny."

"Don't call me cute!" I glared at him but couldn't hold it when I saw his smug face. "You're such a jerk, Nick!"

"Aw, c'mon, Carrots. That hurt." He gave me the puppy-dog eyes and a small whimper. I just laughed at him. "Besides," the smugness returned to his face, "you know you love me." He winked at me before hiding his eyes under his sunglasses.

"Do I know that?" I took a long pause and waited. Nick lifted his shades and gave me a pouty look. "Yes. Yes, I do," I concluded with a smug grin.

"Aw, that wasn't nice!" he snorted, placing his shades back over his emerald eyes.

"Ha-ha! But it was funny!" I gave him a wink and continued driving to our destination.

* * *

 **Nick POV**

9:13

"Nick. Nick? Nick!" I awoke to a pair of lilac eyes staring down on me. "There he is! We're here," Judy whispered.

"Sorry, Carrots. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Heh, it's all right. Come on, we need to scope it out, and unfortunately, we'll probably need to come back later tonight… or stay here until then."

"Ugh, why?" I scoffed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Because the reports say that it goes on at night, Slick. Get up, lazy bones!"

"Okay, okay." White fields of snow and ice surrounded us, and houses covered in frost towered over us. I stepped out of the car and immediately shuddered. _I knew I should'a brought a jacket. Or two…_ " I thought as I looked over to see Judy shaking where she stood. "It's a cold one this mornin', huh, Carrots? Explain to me why we didn't think to bring jackets to the coldest district in the city?"

She laughed at me before coming closer to me. "Survival 101?"

"Okay, get in here!" I grinned as I wrapped my tail around her."

She looked content, and I wondered what she was thinking.

"What are you staring at?" I hadn't even realized I was staring at her. _Oops…_

"Huh? Oh… uh, nothin', Fluff. Let's go."

We walked up to the front door of where the file claimed the rabbit lived and knocked on the door. No answer.

 _Thud thud thud._

Still no answer.

"I guess she's not home right now. We'll come back later," Judy spoke low and with a shaky voice that indicated she was still freezing.

"Sounds good. Would you like to go get some hot chocolate? I don't know about you, but I could sure use some heat." I shot her my signature smirk and she giggled in reply. "Is that a yes?"

"Mhmm! I could use a nice meltdown, too."

We trekked through the snow huddled together for warmth, which to my surprise, felt comfortable. I always hated how mammals gave Judy and me disgusted looks, like they disapproved of a fox and a bunny being friends. And yet, I always wondered what it would be like if we were _more_ than friends. Of course, I would never wonder those thoughts aloud due to the fact that she'd probably be repulsed if I did. So, like many other things, I just kept that to myself.

"Any ideas on where we should stop?" Judy's voice pulled me from my thoughts. She looked up at me, waiting for me to respond.

"Yes, actually. Are you hungry at all?" She thought over my question for a few seconds, pondering a reply.

"I could eat. Why? What're you thinking?"

"Well, I have an old friend that owns a pretty cozy cafe. She's got a good menu and hot chocolate that'll make you drool," I explained. "You in, Carrots?"

"That sounds great! Yeah, let's go," she smiled and pulled me along.

"It's right on top of that hill. I think you'll really like Ruby; she's very sweet." We arrived at the aforementioned cafe given the name, _Ruby's_ , after the owner.


	3. Sinful Thoughts

"Jealousy has no limit; it is an evil that continually endures and a sin without end. The lies of jealousy burn hotter in proportion to the increasing success of the person who is envied. St." — Cyprian of Carthage

 _~BONUS QUOTE~_

"Hell has three gates: lust, anger, and greed." Bhagavad Gita

* * *

They say that the color green represents life, renewal, nature, and energy. They say that it's associated with meanings of growth, harmony, freshness, safety, fertility, and environment.

But what about the specific color of _dark_ green? This shade is associated with envy, jealousy, and greed. And we've all dealt with those before, have we not? No? Well, don't worry… You will.

Ask Judy Hopps; she can tell you what it's like to feel envy and jealousy.

* * *

 **Judy POV**

9:28 A.M.

I came face to face with the little cafe Nick had suggested we go to. My fur heated the moment I stepped in the door, thanks to the heater blasting in the cafe. It was such a relief! My nostrils were pleased to detect the heavenly aroma of coffee beans, chocolate, and vanilla. My violet eyes were met with taupe walls, chestnut-colored hardwood floors, and cabin-like interior. On the walls, hung above every few dark, wooden tables, were different frames of artwork and photography. One specific frame caught my eye: it was a beautifully illustrated oil painting of the arctic district of Tundratown.

"Wow…" I breathed to where no one, not even the fox standing right next to me, could hear.

Thick icicles covered an entire bridge that stood tall somewhere within the frozen ocean. Shining vividly in the sky were the Aurora Borealis. They were breathtaking in this artwork that I wondered what it would be like to see them in person.

It was just so gorgeous! _I wonder where this is? Hmm… I'll ask Nick later_ , I mentally noted. I've always wanted to see the mysterious Northern Lights. _I bet they're romantic._

"Nick!" an excited squeal broke my attention on the framework.

As I turned around to locate the voice, I was surprised to find another fox—a vixen, to be precise. Scarlet fur covered her shapely silhouette, accompanied by a bushy, white-tipped tail. My eyes traveled up her length to see a pair of sea-foam green irises. Her eyelashes swept across her cheeks every time she blinked, and her tail swished back and forth.

She was gorgeous...

"Ruby! Hey, it's been a long time!" Nick beamed, his tail slashing through the air. The two foxes embraced each other in a friendly manner, and I couldn't help but think that the vixen was a little _too_ friendly.

"Yes, it has! How are you?" asked Ruby.

"I'm great! How about yourself?"

"Me too. Wait a minute…" she said as her eyes glided over Nick's figure. "Nick, are you a police officer?"

"Yes! I have been for a little over a month now!" he said as he puffed out his chest and held his chin high. I giggled beside him and apparently captured his attention. "This is my favorite partner, Officer Judy Hopps," he put his elbow on my head, causing my ears to go in different angles. "Yep! If it weren't for Carrots here, I would've never even thought of becoming a cop."

The vixen looked down at me with a smile played across her lips, though it didn't seem to quite meet her eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Officer Hopps."

"Carrots, this is my old friend, Ruby Swift," Nick introduced while Ruby held out an outstretched paw to me.

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Swift. And please, call me Judy!" I took her paw.

"So, would you both like a table or booth?"

"Carrots?" Nick looked down at me, waiting for my reply.

"A booth, please," I answered.

"Right this way!" She led us to a booth in a corner near the back. The table was set with two bread plates, complemented with two rolled up napkins sitting atop them. "Will this do?"

"Yes, thank you," Nick and I said in unison, laughing lightly afterward.

We took our seats, and she handed us our menus. Being that this was a cafe, I'd expected the menu to be light and for the atmosphere to be less chic. However, it was a bit classy for a cafe, but it was still nice and cozy. The menu was filled with all sorts of yummy treats; I wasn't sure if I even pick!

"Can I get you both started with a cup of our _to-drool-for_ —as Nick here calls it—hot chocolate?"

"That'd be great!" I said.

"Me too, yes."

"Did you two need a few minutes to look over the menu?" Ruby directed toward Nick.

Nick glanced at me to which I gave a slight nod. "Yes, please," he replied with a faint smile.

"All right. I'll be back with your beverages."

A few minutes passed, and Nick and I looked over the menu. We both had our minds made up by the time Ruby returned with our steaming cups of hot chocolate.

My senses went on a journey when I took my first sip of the dark liquid. The heavenly scent of bittersweet cocoa collided with my nose; the warmth of it as it slid down my throat brought soothing heatwaves to my frigid body; and the taste of melted dark chocolate invaded my taste buds. It was exquisite!

"Were you ready to order?" Ruby spoke.

"I believe so. I'll have a stack of blueberry pancakes, please." After Nick had placed his order, the vixen then looked over to me.

"And can I get the oatmeal carrot cake bread, please?"

"Of course. And Nick, did you want maple syrup or blueberry?" I already knew what he was going to say: _blueberry_.

"Blueberry, of course!" he laughed, effectively causing me to do so.

 _Nailed it_!

"All right, guys. I'll have it out as soon as it's ready!" she said.

Nick and I sat in our booth and made idle chat for about ten minutes until our food was served. We took our time eating, occasionally going into deep conversation about what we think our case has in store for us. As we finished eating, Ruby collected our plates and escorted us out.

"It was great to see ya, Ruby!" Nick stated as he pulled the vixen into a hug. She held him close far longer than necessary as she whispered something in his ear. He nodded and whispered something back to her before they both turned to me.

"It was nice to meet you, Judy. I'm sure we'll meet again." She smiled, but like last time, her eyes didn't display the same warmth.

"You, too!" I played nice and returned her seemingly fake grin.

She gave Nick one last flirty gesture before heading back into her little restaurant; and Nick and I were alone once again.

"That was delicious! Thank you for picking up the tab, Nick," I hummed.

"Anything for my _favorite_ partner."

"Nice try, Slick. I'm your _only_ partner!" I giggled and narrowed my eyes. "But I'll take it."

"And I'm your _only_ dumb fox, right?" My ears flopped down to rest on my back, and he looked at me with half-lidded eyes and smirked.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Nope." My ears grew hot when he lowered himself to meet my eyes and whispered, "But that's because you're _my_ dumb bunny..." _Did he really just?_ "And I like messing with you."

I was dumbstruck. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and ears rise to a dangerously high temperature. That was the second time today. Was he _flirting_ with me? _I wish…_ As much as it scared me to face the fact that I liked Nick more than just a friend… I could never stop hoping that he would care for me that way. But what was I thinking? He's a fox; I'm a bunny. It could never work out anyway. And also, he probably likes that vixen, Ruby. The way she looked at him. The tone she used with him. The way she winked at him… And how they whispered things to each other.

My mind taunted me with cruel words that I couldn't shut out.

 _A bunny and fox couple? Eugh! That's the most unorthodox thing Zootopia would ever see. Nobody would approve, and Nick would hate you if he ever found out._

My mind seemed to be screaming a hundred things at once, and I couldn't handle it anymore. It was so annoying and hurtful and constant. My ears rang with nonexistent growls and disgusted tones, just like it did almost every day since when I first met the fox.

 _Leave me alone!_ I snarled to the nasty voice inside. But it showed no mercy—it never did and probably never would.

* * *

 **Nick POV**

10:22

Judy's embarrassed flush disappeared from her face, and her expression changed to uneasiness. She seemed to be lost in thought, but why the sudden change? I thought maybe she just needed a moment to sort something out, so I gave her a few minutes before concern took over my mind.

"Carrots? Are you okay?" I gave her a gentle nudge with my elbow.

"Hmm? Oh, yep. Just _perfect_ …" Her tone was bitter and therefore told me otherwise.

"Are you sure? You look a bit... I don't know... but you're not your happy self. Is there something that happened? Anything I can do?"

"I'm fine," she muttered, sounding more irritated than I'd ever heard it before.

"Okay…" I looked away from her, and my ears flattened at her distant attitude.

We headed back to the rabbit's house in silence. It was suffocating! Why was she so bitter to me? Was it something I said? Something I did?

I stole a glance to the bunny beside me. Judy's drooped ears flowed in the gentle but frigid breeze, and her expression caused my heart to drop down into my stomach. She was sad. But why? I didn't understand! Seeing her this way was like being kicked in the gut—I couldn't stand seeing my bunny so upset. _Your bunny?_ my mind pestered. Well, I _wished_ she was my bunny.

The silent tension was eating away at my heart; I had to talk to her.

"Carrots?" I whispered. She stayed silent. Her eyes were focused on the snow at our feet.

 _C'mon, Carrots… Please talk to me!_ I counted to ten before trying again. "Carrots?" my voice was a hare louder than before, but I still wasn't granted with a reply.

I decided to use a different approach. _Please work._

"Judy?"

Her ears perked up a bit, and her eyes met mine. I got her attention!

"Please talk to me. Did I upset you?" I spoke, my voice was incredibly soft.

I looked into her amethyst irises, silently pleading for her to let me in; hers searched mine for _something_ , but I didn't know what. She sighed heavily as she looked back at the ground before speaking. "It's nothing."

"You're not a very good liar," I smirked at her to try to relieve some of the strain in her voice. But, to my dismay, she didn't even look up.

She continued to ignore me for the rest of the way, so I decided to respect that she didn't want to talk about it. But something was off. One minute Judy was perfectly happy and playful; then next she was completely blue and distant. _Just let it go for now…_ my mind advised. And so I did.

* * *

10:37

 _Thud thud thud._

A single hazel eye peered through the door in front of us, and it was visibly bruised and blackened. By _what_ , I didn't know. A tiny paw rested on the door's side, just below the chain lock, as it creaked open a bit. "Good morning! My name is Officer Judy Hopps, and this is my partner, Nick Wilde. We're looking for a Mrs. Hazel Caper?" Judy's tone was light but her ears revealed the truth as they hung low on her backside.

"Can I help you?" The one I assumed was Hazel inquired, her voice barely even a whisper.

"Yes, actually. We need to ask you a few questions concerning recent reports of questionable noises coming from your home," I stated.

"Now isn't a good time…" she murmured.

"Ma'am, it would only take a minu—" Judy was cut off.

"I'm sorry, but now is _really_ not a good time."

"May I ask why?" Judy spoke softly with unease.

"Uh—um, I… My son is sleeping, and I don't want to wake him up. He's very hard to put to sleep, you know? And I have a cake in the oven… And I uh, need to um… I'm just very busy right now," she stuttered and rambled on as Judy and I exchanged a knowing look.

"Mrs. Caper, please. We want to help," I soothed as best I could. "Will you just open the door and let us ask you a few harmless questions?"

" _Harmless?_ Y-you don't understand!" she voiced in a quiet but harsh whisper.

She opened the door a little more, revealing her thin body. Her light brown fur was ruffled and matted together, and on her arms were many cuts and bruises. Her ears were near-bare of any fur; her cheeks seemed to be wet as if she'd been crying. I noticed that the bruising of her one eye didn't stop there; the damage traveled down to her cheek and stops just below her exposed neck. Are those _bite marks_?

"We _do_ understand; that's why we're here. We want to help you!" Judy spoke urgently, effectively earning the attention on the little brown rabbit. "Please… let us help you."

Hazel was silent to the count of ten before she finally gave in. "Okay." She closed the door, unhooked the chain lock, and reopened it for us. "I guess you can come in."

Upon walking into her home, Judy and I gasped in shock. The sofa and lounge chair in the living room were completely shredded; the glass coffee table and side tables were overturned and shattered. A thousand shards of glass littered the ivory carpet.

" _What happened_?" Judy spoke softly, as if she were trying not to disturb some unknown presence.

Hazel seemed extra cautious as we approached the family room; she looked over her shoulder every other step and motioned for us to stay quiet. "I think he's listening…" the rabbit said.

"Who?" Judy asked.

 _Crash!_

My ears shot up at an unexpected sound coming from just in front of us. "Damn it!" a deep voice slurred. Right behind the curse, a male raccoon appeared; there was no doubt in my mind that he was drunk. He reeked of alcohol and body odor, like he'd bathed in a tub full of dirty socks and beer. He was wearing a dark green hoodie and a pair of worn-out jeans.

" _Gary_!" Hazel gasped in the softest voice I'd ever heard.

The raccoon came running toward the three of us and knocked the brown rabbit to the floor. "The fuck you's think you's doin'? Ya s'pid _wretch_! You's was supposed to get me my damn _be'rs_!" The raccoon raised his arm as if to slap her but paused when he saw Judy. "Well… 'ello 'der miss-ss bunny-y… Wher' you come from?"

His brown eyes showed a dark gleam as he searched up and down Judy's body. The raccoon licked his lips, revealing rotted teeth, and slowly got up off of the rabbit he'd viciously pinned to the carpet. He began to slowly advance toward Judy, so I stepped in front of her.

"ZPD! Put your paws on your head!" I yelled. It didn't seem to faze him; he continued to come in our direction.

"You's tryin' to keep that th'r bunny all's to you'self, huh, _fox_?" He paused to chuckle deeply to himself before continuing, "I _loves_ me some _bunny_." The glint in his eyes grew darker; his voice became a low snarl. _What does he mean?_ "I don' blame ya's. She's a purty one, ain't she? She'd be _much better_ than this one," he pointed at Hazel. "I's startin' to think that this wretch has had enough, but _she_ ," he gestured to Judy, " _she_ would be's fresh. May'e it's t-time to move on. How's about it, bunny? You's and me?"

I'd heard enough. This animal was repulsive! How dare he say that to a police officer? To _my_ partner! Something inside me snapped, and an involuntary growl escaped my throat. Judy jumped from behind me and put her paw on my shoulder. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but the raccoon was making me angry. My mind spoke to me as if it were a whole different animal of its own.

 _You know why you're mad: he's harassing_ your _bunny. Pull your tranquilizer on him; he deserves it! Stop being such a wuss. Are you really going to just stand around and do nothing while that bastard is saying shit like that to Judy?_

Different voices were screaming at me, giving me demands and opinions that I didn't want to hear. Meanwhile, Judy tensed and came to stand beside me, her paw still resting on my shoulder. She almost seemed… _scared_.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **First of all, thank you all for reading and faving and following! It's all greatly** **appreciated! I feed off of y'alls criticism, good and bad.**

 **I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but I'll continue to try and make them longer. This one only made it to six pages, but I'm trying to make them longer with each one I write! ;)**

 **Just so y'all know the situation: I am a college student, so I'm a busy bee. However, I'm going to try and arrange my schedule so that I can write two pages a day for you all (12 pages a week). Is that enough? How long should the chapters be? Let me know if y'all have an idea on that!** **I'm still getting comfortable with writing fan fiction, and I'm slowly but surely generating ideas for the story.**

 **Okay, well, thank you all for reading. I hope y'all liked it. That's all I have for now.**

 **'Till next time...**

 **Peace out, Ranger scouts!**


End file.
